


До и после

by Esezi



Series: Осколки [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, POV, ангст, омегаверс, повседневность, психология
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esezi/pseuds/Esezi
Summary: Иногда вся жизнь может в одночасье разделиться на "до" и "после".





	До и после

Вот я по счастья осколкам шагаю довольно,  
Что мне там раны и горя скупая слеза…   
Нет, вы не верьте, мне всё-таки больно,  
Хоть я и лгу, что не так вам упрямо в глаза.

Автобус медленно ползёт по залитым бесконечными осенними дождями улицам. За окном мелькают незнакомые дома, люди, магазины и, наверно, скудные достопримечательности. Этот город вряд ли сильно отличается от сотни других - захолустных, сонных и однообразно-серых. Впрочем, утверждать точно не берусь. Во-первых, сотню я ещё не видел, а, во-вторых, не на экскурсию приехал.

Щёки уже горят, кожа зудит и всё внутри медленно, но верно скручивается жгутом. Значит, скоро. Напоследок ещё раз пролистываю копию документов: паспортные данные, основные характеристики и, что самое главное, медицинские справки. Он не любит резинки, а болеть мне нельзя. О других нежелательных проблемах я всегда забочусь заранее – неделя противозачаточных омежьих таблеток перед течкой, и дело в шляпе. 

Ну, что ж, ничего особенного. Альфа, как альфа. Не лучше и не хуже других. И деньги он перевёл ещё вчера вечером. Молодец, иначе я бы никуда не поехал. Конечно, подавители здоровья не прибавляют, помогают слабо, и период увеличивается с трёх дней на неделю, но просто так от меня никто ничего не получит. Никогда.

Кондуктор указывает мне на нужную остановку и быстро объясняет, как пройти к гостинице. Здесь она всего одна, так что найти не трудно. Обыкновенное кирпичное здание, облагороженное - для солидности - крыльцо, ресторанчик на первом этаже и администратор с кроссвордом за стойкой. Поднимаюсь на нужный этаж, стучу. Дверь открывают сразу же.

Он пропускает меня в комнату, рассматривает, пожимает плечами. Что? На кинозвезду не похож? Так никто и не претендует. В конце концов, я всего лишь преподаватель социологии, а не модель. К тому же, скоро ему будет всё равно, как я выгляжу. 

Пристраиваю сумку, раздеваюсь и чувствую, как его запах будоражит кровь. Становится душно, живот наполняется тёплой тяжестью, и тело пробирает дрожью. Я аккуратно складываю одежду, подхожу к кровати. Он тоже уже успел раздеться и теперь стыдливо стягивает с пальца обручальное кольцо.

\- Понимаешь, я ведь жену очень люблю, вот только…  
\- Тебе нужна омега или психолог? – обрываю его откровения я.

Мне не интересно, зачем, почему и как так получилось. С него деньги, с меня течная дырка. Без всякой лирики.

Он коротко взрыкивает, опрокидывает меня на плотное покрывало, забирается следом. Большой, здоровый, сильный. Сейчас ему хочется власти. Сильно хочется, а я ему её дам, даже если и не хочу. 

Его руки уверенно исследуют моё тело, нетерпеливо мнут бёдра, подтягивают ближе. Я, по сравнению с ним, совсем худенький и хрупкий, поэтому ему не составляет труда вертеть меня, как вздумается. Я чувствую, как его пальцы пробираются по тёплой смазке внутрь и непроизвольно ёрзаю. Этого мало. Слишком мало. 

\- Хочешь его? - шало шепчет он, раздвигая шире мои ноги. - Ну же, покажи, как ты его хочешь… как хочешь в себя мой узел…

Жуткая банальность и пошлость. Интересно, альфам эти фразы отдельно в школе преподают? Но в паху у меня уже болезненно ноет. Мне ведь, правда, надо. Надо, будь оно всё проклято. Я покорно киваю и подкидываю бёдра. Давай уже.

Он сжимает меня сильно, крепко, до синяков и входит. Ложится сверху, тянется к губам. Я отворачиваюсь, а после второй попытки бью. Наотмашь.

\- Значит, шлюха у нас с принципами? – усмехается он. - Трогательно.

Он больше не пытается быть нежным, просто берёт, задавая жёсткий темп на грани откровенной грубости. Так лучше. Пусть немного больно, но всё равно лучше. 

Меня выгибает, трясёт и распирает изнутри. Хорошо. Правильно. Я всей кожей, всем своим омежьим существом ощущаю приближение оргазма, поэтому притягиваю его изо всех сил и запираю нас в замок. 

Он вздрагивает, загнано дышит мне в ухо и пульсирует глубоко внутри. Всё. Теперь у нас есть час на отдых. И я сразу же засыпаю. 

Так незаметно, в полубреду, проходят все три дня. Я открываю глаза и понимаю, что время вышло. Течка закончилась, тело утратило излишнюю чувствительность, и сознание больше не мутится. Наконец-то. 

Он ещё спит. На часах пять утра. Поднимаюсь и иду в ванну. Там, игнорируя лёгкую слабость, тщательно привожу себя в порядок, смываю его запах, одеваюсь. 

Он всё ещё спит, когда я, не оборачиваясь, ухожу и закрываю за собой дверь.

Пройдёт несколько дней, и я забуду его лицо. Я никогда никого из них не запоминаю. 

Всё тот же автобус, те же улицы, что и три дня назад. Потом два часа на электричке. Домой. 

Стук колёс укачивает и погружает в дрёму. Сейчас не хочется думать о работе, о студентах или о предстоящем визите отца. Знаю, Галя будет ждать, а он опять подгадает, когда нас не будет дома и оставит деньги с квитком на холодильнике. Поступок настоящего альфы. Ладно - я, мне, как-никак, уже двадцать пять – большой мальчик, но сестре-то всего десять. Не наша вина, что вся жизнь для нас разделилась на «до» и «после». «До» была семья, а «после» остались только мы с Галей.

Что бы сказал мой папа, если бы увидел меня сейчас? Он ведь был романтиком, который свято верил в истинность пар, предназначенность и тому подобную чушь. Он был… Был… а теперь нет. Потому что однажды к нему пришла женщина и попросила отпустить отца. Меня не было тогда дома, но Галя мне рассказала про тётеньку, которая о чём-то долго разговаривала с папой на кухне, после чего тот весь вечер молчал. 

А утром я проснулся от крика. Помню, как прибежал в ванну, как трясущимися руками закрывал глаза пятилетней перепуганной сестре, как сам отводил взгляд от голубого кафеля, красной от крови воды и белых папиных рук с неровными глубокими порезами.

Затем пришла наша соседка тётя Люся, вызвала скорую и зачем-то полицию. Нас увели в комнату и о чём-то спрашивали, пока санитары забирали папу в морг. Примерно через час явился отец, который якобы был в командировке в каком-то далёком заснеженном городе. А женщина, что держала отца под руку, на его гневный взгляд, раздражённо дёрнула плечом и заявила, что из-за того, что у кого-то гормоны по молодости взыграли и хватило ума обрюхатить омегу да метку ему поставить, она в вечных любовницах ходить не намерена. Он промолчал. 

И вот тогда я понял, что нет никакой предназначенности. Ничего нет, кроме взыгравших гормонов. И смысла ждать нет тоже. 

После похорон папы отец домой так и не вернулся. Оставил нам с Галей квартиру и бросил, отделываясь звонками, отговорками и алиментами. Я был омегой, мне было почти двадцать, а та женщина Галю бы не приняла. Мы оба это знали. 

Между тем, приближалась очередная течка. Я, решив больше не мучиться, нашёл по интернету альфу, готового заплатить за секс без обязательств, и составил свой первый договор. Не зря же я сын успешного юриста. Никакой метки, никаких поцелуев, медицинские справки, номер отеля в каком-нибудь чужом маленьком городишке и обязательный пункт о неразглашении. 

Всё равно, после первого раза на душе было мерзко. Так мерзко, что неделю на себя в зеркало смотреть не мог. Потом привык. Хорошо хоть, необходимость возникает только раз в три месяца. Я прихожу, отдаю кому-то на время своё тело и ухожу, сразу же забывая и лицо, и запах, и тоскливое ощущение пустоты.

Когда я открываю дверь, в квартире тихо. Сегодня суббота и Галя ещё спит. Прохожу на кухню, включаю телефон, который сразу же вибрирует. Закуриваю и принимаю вызов.

\- Кирилл, я тебе звоню уже второй день, - уведомляет меня отец.  
\- Я был в командировке.  
\- Врёшь.   
\- Вру.  
\- Кира, - я стряхиваю пепел и смотрю в окно. Я точно знаю, что он мне скажет, - я беспокоюсь о тебе. Послушай, у меня есть коллега…  
\- Нет.  
\- Тебе уже пора подумать о собственной семье…  
\- Нет.  
\- Может, будет лучше, если я заберу Галю?  
\- Куда? К своей жене?  
\- Так нельзя… твой папа…  
\- Нет.

Я сбрасываю звонок и, оставив телефон на подоконнике, иду в комнату сестры. В зале натыкаюсь взглядом на папину фотографию в чёрной рамке. Он на ней ещё совсем молодой и очень счастливый. Возможно, когда-нибудь я снова смогу открыть семейные фотоальбомы. Возможно. Когда-нибудь. 

Галя во сне сопит и смешно морщит нос. Я сажусь рядом с кроватью, поближе к её теплу. Когда она проснётся, снова ни о чём не спросит, но целый день будет ходить за мной хвостиком. Она не любит мои командировки - боится, что однажды я к ней тоже не вернусь. 

Летом обязательно отвезу её к морю. Главное перед этим пережить ещё три договорных дня.


End file.
